En el Bosque
by Rominitap Moon
Summary: En una noche de extraño castigo, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy terminan perdidos en el bosque prohibido sin saber donde ir. Una pequeña conversación entre ellos hará pensar al príncipe de las serpientes si realmente ser adinerado y poderoso lo es todo


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

**Nota: **_Este fic esta hecho para Sayaasakura_**

* * *

**

**En el Bosque**

Hermione odiaba sentirse así… confundida, todo el día con su mente en otro lado, sin poder concentrarse, se sentía como una perfecta Parvati...

No sabía en que momento había comenzado a confundir el amor con el odio, realmente se sentía una estúpida por haber metido la pata tan al fondo, pero lo había hecho.

Se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy. De solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre y al mismo tiempo millones de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?" se preguntaba al menos mil veces al día.

Todo había cambiado por ese estúpido enfrentamiento a comienzos de su séptimo año, y ahora estaba condenada a cumplir castigos semanales con Draco Malfoy por el resto del tiempo que le quedaba en Hogwarts. Y entre insultos y peleas, habían cambiado sus estúpidos sentimientos hacia Draco.

Soltó un gruñido al notar la cantidad de veces que utilizaba el término "estúpido" al pensar en esta situación… y es que no había más explicación. Ella, una sangre sucia, enamorada por primera vez, de la persona más inalcanzable del mundo, el sangre pura más elitista del mundo mágico.

-¿Esperándome Granger? – dijo Malfoy mientras se sentaba fuera del despacho de McGonagall para que les asignaran su castigo de esa semana.

-Impacientemente – respondió la castaña en tono irónico. Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa torcida que dejaba a la vista sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-¿Sabes que tendremos que hacer esta semana¿Un reporte, un ensayo, una poción, limpiar un baño, ordenar libros? – preguntó Draco enumerando en su mente algunas de las muchas cosas que habían hecho.

-No lo se… - exclamó Hermione.

-Espero que no sea limpiar… odio limpiar – agregó Malfoy más para sí mismo, que para ella.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que había cruzado más de dos palabras sin insultos con el chico.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho y la profesora McGonagall salió.

-Deben recolectar unas raíces para Madame Pomfrey – explicó rápidamente – aquí tienen la lista, deben ir al bosque prohibido, intenten llegar antes de que anochezca, si no, podrán continuar mañana. – le dio la lista a Hermione, y dando media vuelta, entró a su despacho cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

-¿Al bosque prohibido? – preguntó Malfoy un tanto extrañado.

-¿Te asusta? – exclamó Hermione sonriendo divertida.

-Claro que no – respondió rápidamente, luego le quito la lista a la chica y la leyó. Soltó un suspiro de resignación – son millones… ni siquiera sé cuales son.

-Vamos… yo sé encontrarlas… démonos prisa así terminamos antes – dijo la castaña parándose de un salto.

Se internaron en el bosque, ambos con la vista fija en el piso por si alguna flor tuviera cara de que su raíz fuese curativa. Caminaron por distintas zonas, alejándose del sendero y volviendo a él una y otra vez… cuando ya llevaban cerca de una hora buscando Hermione encontró una flor de las que necesitaban.

-¡Aquí hay raíces de tomensal! – exclamó apuntando un pequeño tallo color violeta del que se desprendía una hoja del mismo color.

Draco miró unos segundos la miniatura que apuntaba la chica, mientras su boca se abría sorprendido.

-¿Qué…? - dijo sin saber que decir -… eso es una… ¡miniatura! Jamás encontraremos algo así de pequeño.

-Si fuera fácil encontrarlas, no nos lo habrían dado de castigo – dijo ella, mientras se agachaba a sacar la flor de raíz – allá hay otro par, ve a sacarlas.

-No me des órdenes – dijo Draco enfadado

-No te estoy ordenando – respondió Hermione

-Si lo haces – exclamó el chico mientras alzaba una ceja, giró sobre sus tobillos pero antes agregó – lo haré, no porque tú lo digas, sino por que muero de deseos de hacerlo¿entendido?

Hermione sonrió, tranquila porque sabía que Malfoy no la veía. Eran esas salidas del chico, tan arrogantes y de mal criado, que la habían hecho caer; esas cosquillitas que le recorrían las manos que querían estrangularlo, pero la sonrisa que lograba sacarle era lo que había hecho que todo cambiara en ella con respecto a él.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas recolectando distintas raíces de tamaños y formas muy variadas cuando notaron que ya estaba completamente oscuro.

-Es mejor que volvamos – dijo Hermione con la vista fija en lo que debería ser el cielo, pero con lo espeso del bosque, solo se podían ver las hojas de los árboles apretujándose unas con otras – ya es muy tarde.

Malfoy alzó el rostro también, estaba de acuerdo, pero no lo diría.

-Vamos, camina – dijo, pero en seguida se calló. No estaban sobre el sendero que los guiaba, giró sobre si mismo mirando hacia todos lados, pero no logró divisarlo - ¿Dónde está el dichoso sendero?

-¿Qué¿No está¿Cuándo lo dejamos? – exclamó sorprendida Hermione, mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡Claro que no está¡Es por tu culpa por haberme traído hasta acá!

-¿Mi culpa? – gritó la castaña. - ¡Vamos, si no fueras un completo inútil buscando raíces, no habría tenido que estar de cabeza buscando lo que tú no podías ver!

-No me faltes el respeto, sangre sucia… - dijo Draco en voz baja y cargada de odio.

-¡No me digas que hacer! – volvió a gritar la chica, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Y ahora te vas? – le gritó el rubio.

-¿Qué no es obvio¿O tampoco puedes ver eso? – gritó Hermione muy enfadada.

Hermione caminó derecho, o al menos lo que ella suponía que era en línea recta, cerca de diez minutos, sin poder encontrar el sendero, o algo que le resultara familiar. No se escuchaba nada a parte del crujir de las ramas caídas bajo sus pies al pasar.

Se detuvo de pronto y giró sobre si misma buscando algo que le indicara hacia donde seguir pero todos los árboles eran igualmente oscuros y espesos, nada se diferenciaba del lugar de donde venía o hacia cualquiera de los lugares a los que pudiera ir.

Una sensación de desosiego la invadió, se sentía sola, abandonada y perdida… y ¿que podía ser peor? Que ella se había separado de Malfoy. Pero al recordar la forma en que el chico la había tratado la rabia volvió a invadirla.

Se sentó sobre el tronco de un árbol caído, intentando pensar que podía hacer, todo estaba muy oscuro y apenas lograba ver mas allá de la punta de sus pies. Un escalofrío la hizo temblar, por algún micro-espacio entre los altos árboles se colaba la fría brisa que debía estar refrescando esa noche.

El crujir de una rama le hizo saber que no estaba sola. Contuvo la respiración unos momentos y agudizó el oído para intentar escuchar, se mantuvo unos segundos en completo silencio hasta que de pronto algo golpeo contra su pierna.

-¡_Lumos_! – gritó asustada y la pupilas de unos ojos grises se contrajo hasta quedar reducida a un pequeño puntito, por la luz de la varita.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre estar con las piernas desparramadas por ahí?! – exclamó Draco apoyado en el árbol del que se había agarrado para no caer.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-No quiero perderme solo… aunque la verdad… una sangre sucia no es tanto mejor – agregó haciendo una mueca de desprecio al mirarla.

Malfoy se sentó en una roca sobresaliente a poca distancia de Hermione. Conjuro un fuego mágico con su varita para iluminar un poco la densa oscuridad.

-Tal vez deberíamos esperar aquí… hasta que amanezca… - dijo Hermione – no sé si nos estamos adentrando en el bosque o saliendo, está todo tan oscuro que no veo mas allá de la punta de mis pies y estoy muy cansada…

-¿Pasar la noche aquí¿En el bosque¿JUNTO A TI? – exclamó Malfoy abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al escucharlo decir eso… sabía que no podía esperar algo mejor proviniendo de él… pero le dolía de todos modos.

Paso cerca de una hora en que ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, y de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas cargadas de odio pero después del tiempo transcurrido el aburrimiento, el hambre y el frío los amenazaban si no hacían algo para distraerse.

-Deberían levantarnos el castigo después de esto… - dijo Malfoy de pronto, acostado en el suelo con los brazos tras su cabeza y sin mirar a la chica. – creo que habernos perdido dentro de este bosque y salir con vida es suficiente merito.

-Tal vez… - contestó Hermione poco convencida, sabía que lo más probable era que no les levantaran el castigo.

-Y vamos sabelotodo… ¿tienes novio? – preguntó de pronto el rubio.

Hermione se sorprendió al escucharlo, y en seguida se ruborizó notoriamente y agradeció la oscuridad para que él no lo notara.

-No – respondió cortante

-Me lo imaginaba… - agregó Draco esbozando una sonrisa torcida y luego murmuró – ¿cómo podrías tener uno si no sales detrás de los libros?

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan desagradable? – Preguntó dolida – para que sepas… estoy enamorada… – pero Hermione se cubrió la boca de pronto. ¿Por qué había dicho eso¿Y si le preguntaba de quien¿Qué diría?

-Eso es para débiles… el amor no sirve de nada – dijo el rubio imaginando a la chica corriendo tras ese Weasel que de seguro era de quien estaba enamorada.

Pero Hermione no podía quedarse callada, cuando tenía algo que agregar o expresar sus filosofías de vida o conocimientos sobre algo, no podía callarse

-Yo no lo creo así… - dijo sin vacilar – es mas… creo que es de fuertes poder enamorarse. El amor da fuerzas, ilusiones para vivir, trasforma la vida, incluso cuando es amor de familia, de pareja o amor no correspondido – agregó lo último en un murmullo.

-¿Y para que sirve? – preguntó desafiante el chico.

-Para ser feliz… - respondió ella firme

-Eso es muy subjetivo… yo puedo ser feliz con poder, dinero, o prestigio,no con una chica que babosee por mí…

-Eso es porque no te has enamorado… y aunque seas _tú_, espero que algún día lo hagas… que te sientas capaz de dar la vida por esa persona especial, que una mirada, un gesto amable o una sonrisa puedan alegrar el peor de tus momentos. solo por ser ella… que pienses que el tiempo pasa rápidamente cuando están juntos… y que los minutos parecen horas cuando no le ves; que sientas las cosquillitas en el estómago, o esperes el próximo momento en que le puedas ver… ser feliz con cosas simples…

Hermione se detuvo de pronto, todo eso sentía por Malfoy y un sabor amargo apareció en su garganta porque sabía que ese era un amor no correspondido, que él jamás se enteraría de todo lo que ella sentía por él… de ser el primero que la hacia sentir tantas cosas…

-Bueno… no importa, tú vive tu vida como quieras,dudo mucho que te enamores algún día.para eso… se necesita tener sentimientos,y tú de eso, quedas debiendo… - agregó Hermione y luego se giró sobre la hierba y le dio la espalda al chico. – Duerme… para que el tiempo pase más rápido… cuando amanezca espero que logremos encontrar el sendero o el límite del bosque.

Draco no dijo nada, pero tampoco podía dormir… ¿Podría alguna vez sentir todas esa cosas de las que hablaba la sangre sucia¿Sería capaz?

Y esa extraña noche… por primera vez en su vida… Malfoy se sintió incompleto, porque había entendido que el dinero, la pureza de sangre y el prestigio, no lo era todo en la vida… y solo por esa noche deseo que la chica que dormía unos pasos más allá sintiera todo lo que había dicho, pero por él.

Esa noche Draco Malfoy quiso sentirse amado, aunque luego sus pensamientos lo devolvieron a su realidad. No sabía si alguien podría sentir jamás eso por él y tampoco sabía si él podría sentirlo.

_Y por un momento sintió envidia por ese Weasel, que tenía enamoradaa la castaña que dormía a unos pasos... _

_

* * *

_

_Hola a todos!  
¿Como han estado? Aquí les presento mi primer One Shot Dramione!  
Shanananannn...  
¿Que les ha parecido?_

La verdad... a mi me ha gustado mucho, porque lo han beteado! Porque consegui Beta Readers!  
Un saludo enorme a **Lucy** y a **Lauri**, mis dos beteadoras en este fic.

Rominitap Moon

**Nota: No doy autorización para que ninguno de mis fics sea publicado en otro lugar que no sea Fanfiction**


End file.
